Brenda St. John (Video Game)
Brenda St. John is an original character and appears in "Starved for Help" of The Walking Dead Video Game. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Very little is known about Brenda before the outbreak except that she owns the St. John's Dairy Farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. She grew up in Macon or the Macon area where she was taught not to waste resources and how to "survive" both physically and metaphorically. She has two sons, Andrew and Danny and a likely deceased husband, Terry. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved for Help Brenda is first encountered at the St. John Dairy Farm where she introduces herself and gives Lee's group some food. She tells them that their cow, Maybelle, is sick and that she could cook the whole group dinner. When Mark is injured, she took him inside to patch up his wound and ''care ''for him. When later asked by Lee if it was okay to see Mark, she creates a reasonable excuse why he can't. Later, she is seen sitting on the porch of her house. She tells Lee that she is thankful for Katjaa's help with her cow. She also tells Lee that her husband wouldn't have wanted Danny to kill Jolene, and that the only reason why they made the deal with the bandits was to keep their humanity. She is seen taking a personal interest in Larry, calling him a "big old sweetheart", much to Lee's amusement. At dinner when the St. John's are revealed to be cannibals, she explains that she was raised not to waste. After Lee, Clementine, Lilly, and Kenny escape the meat locker, she is seen inside the house holding Katjaa hostage. As Lee approaches her, she backs up the stairs, warning him with a gun not to get any closer, otherwise, she'll kill Katjaa. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she is grabbed and bitten by a legless zombified Mark. As the group leaves and the farm is overrun with walkers, she can be seen walking out of the house as a walker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brenda has killed: *Mark (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death Killed By *Mark (Infected) As Brenda attempted to ascend the stairs while holding Katjaa hostage, a reanimated Mark grabbed her from behind and bit her on the neck. Katjaa, who she was holding onto, escaped once Brenda let her go and ran away with Lee. Brenda died from this bite, and later she is seen lurking around the farm as a walker as other walkers invade the farm. Relationships Terry St. John Terry and Brenda supposedly had a positive relationship, as they produced two sons, and remained married for many years. They shared the family business on their dairy farm, and held several prize cows, to which they received many awards for. At some point before or after the apocalypse, he went missing, was killed, or eaten in a cannibalistic act. It is unknown if Brenda had a hand in his mysterious disappearance or death. Larry Larry was seen flirting with Brenda and he seemed to be fond of her. Brenda seemed to like him as well, calling him a big old sweetheart and telling Lee to be more understanding towards him as the apocalypse can bring out the worst in people. When they are having dinner, Lee discovers that the family are cannibals and attempts to warn the group. Larry scolds him for being so rude, but when he discovers that Lee is telling the truth, he immediately loses any feelings he had for her and is sickened by her actions. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Brenda is one of five named characters, whose only outcome remains as undead. *Her death is ironic in the way that she caused Mark's death and ate his legs while later when he reanimated, he ate and killed her. *Brenda is one of the people or zombies whose fate or killer cannot be chosen. In Brenda's case, she's bitten by zombified Mark after Lee tries to talk sense to her to not kill Katjaa. *Brenda is the only deceased female character in the video game, that we see alive, that cannot be shot in the head. All of the other female deaths are caused by either being shot, or can be shot depending on your choices. Irene, Jolene, Linda, and Katjaa are all shot. Beatrice, Carley, and Brie can be shot (Determinant). Brenda has no way of being shot, no matter what actions the player takes. St. John, Brenda St. John, Brenda St. John, Brenda St. John, Brenda